This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This study proposal will be the first to provide data on the frequency and timing of both continued inactive disease and flare in patients with polyarticular and extended oligo juvenile idiopathic arthritis who have demonstrated an excellent clinical response upon withdrawal of the anti-TNF therapies.